The Hurt Locker
by nobodysside
Summary: Alex meets Norma and they start seeing each other. But after a while he starts to realize that there is something very off about her. She's keeping something from him. She's keeping something from everyone. (This will only be about 7 or 8 chapters long).
1. Chapter 1

The Hurt Locker

 _Two lovers who were strangers_

It had been a typical day for Alex Romero. He dealt with a couple of robberies and break-ins and headed off to the local bar. It seemed to be his daily routine these days. He'd grudgingly head to work, deal with the multiple assholes who lived in White Pine Bay, then stumble into the local bar to wash it all away.

He was sitting at the far end of the bar drinking his scotch when he spotted an unfamiliar face. Alex had lived in this town his whole life—he knew everyone, but not this woman. She was a beautiful blonde woman, untouched and unburdened by the life of White Pine Bay, yet she had a sadness about her. She didn't seem too damaged—she was probably just having a bad day. She seemed more refined than the other women Alex knew. She was dressed nice for some shitty bar down by the docks. Her hair was curled, her make-up done. She was perfection…if perfection could ever be obtained. He'd never seen another woman like her. He—

"What the hell are you looking at?" Her eyes were daggers to him.

He had been staring too long. He fumbled for words. He didn't wanna seem like a creep—or worse like the other men in this town. He was different; he needed her to know that. "Sorry." It was all that came out.

She rolled her eyes and left a seat between them. Who the hell was this guy to judge her? She'd had enough of everybody at this point. She needed to unwind, not be gawked at by some loser in a sheriff's uniform. She kept her eyes ahead as she ordered her martini, hoping to hell he'd leave her alone. But she found herself glancing over at him after receiving her drink. He was obviously embarrassed.

He was humiliated. He should have just got up and left, but he didn't—he stayed. He sighed deeply, downing what was left of his drink. He always made a fool of himself around women he found attractive. But she was staring at him now. Someone's indecisive. He stared at the wall in front of him. "What?" he grumbled.

Shit. He noticed. "Nothing." She bit her lip. He was handsome. He had nice bone structure—and nice hair. She took a sip of her drink, hoping it would calm her. She wouldn't look at him this time. "Do you usually come here after work?" Silence slowly settled in. She glanced over at his confused expression. "Your uniform?"

His eyes dropped to his clothes. "Sometimes. I guess." He didn't want to seem pathetic. He'd just met the woman. He shrugged, watching as she took another sip of her drink. "What about you?"

She sighed. She didn't expect him to ask. No one ever really took interest in what she did. She tried not to think about all the shit Dylan put her through that morning. She hated to say it, but she hated him sometimes. "Long day."

He huffed. "Tell me about it." He liked her already. He stared at her for a while. She was lovely in all respects. Far more lovelier than anyone he's ever met.

He was staring again. She didn't mind though. She liked it. She appreciated it. She stuck out her hand, giving him a smile. "I'm Norma."

He took her hand. Her skin was so soft. He tried not to notice. "Alex."

She widened her grin. She knew he was admiring her. "So you're the sheriff?"

He allowed himself to smile at her. "Yeah." He was proud of what he did for a living. It came with a lot of bragging rights. "You new here?"

She nodded. "We just moved here a few days ago. Bought that motel on highway 84." She was proud of herself. She finally owned something that was hers, even if she did buy it with her husband's insurance money.

He raised an eyebrow. "We?" Of course she's married. That would be his luck. He never had much success with women. If it's not his job that gets in the way, it's something else.

She smiled at this. "Me and my sons."

So she's not married. He played with the empty glass in front him, briefly looking over at her. "So what made you move to White Pine Bay?"

She sighed. She couldn't tell him the whole truth—he'd go running for the hills. But she felt obligated to tell him the partial truth. "My husband died." She swallowed at the thought of what really happened. "I needed a fresh start."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He regretted asking.

She gave him a small smile. "It's all right. It's been a few months." She took a deep breath. She could feel some things rising up to the surface, but she quickly pushed them away. "We're still trying to get over it, but we all have to move on sometime. And it really is a nice town."

She doesn't know the half of it. "Yeah. I guess," he mumbled.

She sensed his tension. He obviously didn't like living there, or he just had a funny way of showing it. "Have you lived here long?"

"My whole life." It was pretty pathetic actually. Most of his friends moved away—moved on with their lives. But not Alex. Nope. He became the sheriff of this wonderful place. He glanced over at her as she finished her drink.

She smiled at him. "It can't be that bad."

He laughed a little. "You'll see." He stood up and opened his wallet, placing a couple of bucks down on the counter. "I'll see you around."

And he did. Sure enough the next few days, he saw her everywhere he went. He ran into her at the grocery store, the gas station, everywhere. He couldn't shake her. They had become closer since they first met and after about a month they started seeing each other. They were having the time of their lives. But Alex couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him. And being Alex…he would get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hurt Locker

 _Hold each other under your veil_

Norma woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She turned over to find her son sitting beside her. She smiled up at him as he stared off into space. "Where were you last night?" he asked.

She swallowed a bit. "I was with Alex." She didn't like talking about him with either one of her sons. Her love life was a touchy subject for them—especially Norman.

His eyes settled on her, glaring. "You know I don't like him." There was condescension in his tone.

Who was he to tell her who she could and couldn't date. She tried to brush it off. "You haven't even met him yet."

He got up from the bed and stormed to the door. "Well then maybe it's time we met." She hated it when he gave her that look. She knew he was right.

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know—"

He scowled at her. "Why not? Why don't you want us to meet each other?"

She stared at him, her mouth open slightly trying to come up with words to ease his thoughts. "Because, Norman." She got up and slowly walked towards him. There was no telling what he'd do when he got like this. "You know how you are. I know how you are. Other people don't need to know that. It's too soon."

"You've been sneaking around with him for months now." The hurt in his eyes pained her heart. She loved him more than anything—more than anyone. He was all she had. He was the only sense of light in her life. He was her saving grace.

She knew there wasn't anything she could say to change his mind. But she'd die trying. "I'm not sneaking around. Nobody's sneaking—"

"Then why are you keeping him from me? Or are you keeping me from him?" He was catching on. She'd be damned if he found out the truth.

"You're special, Norman." She placed her hands at his shoulders, gently looking into his piercing eyes. "You've always been special. No one understands that but me. Not even your brother. He doesn't get it. Alex might not get it."

His lip began to quiver. He knew there was something wrong with him. He just didn't know what. But it was his job to protect his mother. They belonged to each other. "He's just like the others, mother. He's using you just like the others."

Maybe she was in denial. Maybe she was blinded by love. But she needed Alex. He was the only one who could save her. "He's not like them. He's different. He cares about me—about us."

He violently pulled away from her. "He doesn't even know me."

"And you don't know him," she scoffed. He didn't understand. He'd never understand her.

His rolled his eyes at her. He's heard this speech before. "Oh, I know him. I know people like him. I've seen what they've done to you. He doesn't know what they've done to you. They've killed you. They've killed us."

"Don't say that, Norman." Tears gently rolled down her cheeks. She wished her could forget everything that's happened to her. She wished she could forget the choices she's made. But she can't. She's stuck. All she has left is Norman.

"You know it's true." He gave up, letting his emotions flow through.

"Norman." She tugged him into her, wrapping her arms around his fragileness. "Norman. No one's ever gonna take you away from me. I won't let them. Not this time." They sobbed quietly as they sunk to the floor, collapsing together. "Alex is a good man. You'll see." She faintly kissed his temple. "I promise."

Alex showed up at the house later than evening. They were having a quiet evening at home—just the way he liked it. He smiled at her as he stepped into the house for the first time. "You have a beautiful home," he complimented.

She laughed. "You don't think it looks like it belongs in a horror film?"

He smiled at her. "Not at all."

She took his coat from him and led him into the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready." She felt a little nervous having him in the house. She never really invited people over.

He leaned back in the chair, watching as she stirred the stew. "So where are your sons tonight?"

A pain formed in her gut. She kept her focus on the pot in front of her. "Uh, Dylan's at work and…Norman." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "He's out." She turned back to the stove, trying to disguise the guilt on her face. She felt bad lying to him. But she couldn't tell him that Norman was upstairs—he'd want to meet him.

"Oh." She was lying. He could tell. Why she lied…he had no idea. But he chose to ignore it. He didn't want to pressure her. "Dinner smells great."

She smiled at him as she brought him a bowl before pouring her own and taking the seat across from him. "How was work?"

He shrugged. "Same as every other day. Nothing exciting." He was admiring her from across the table. She really was beautiful. But she was more than just beautiful; she was everything he could have ever wanted. "How's the motel going? Are you gonna open soon?"

She sighed. The process of actually opening the motel was taking longer than she hoped. "As soon as the renovations get done. I'm still fighting to get the painters out here. And the carpet—"

The sound of the front door slamming cut her off. "Mom?" It was Dylan. "Why is there a police car parked outside?" He stopped in the doorway, glancing between his mother and Alex. It was like his mother to bring random men home and not tell him about it.

Of course Dylan would come home early. Norma sent him a small glare, turning back to her date. "Alex, this is my son Dylan."

Dylan stared at him. He wasn't like the other men his mother usually dated. He knew she must have been using him for something—or vice versa. "You're a cop?"

"He's the sheriff," Norma piped up, a smile grazing her face.

Dylan narrowed his eyes at her. She was unbelievable. "Norma, can I talk to you for a minute?" He wasn't gonna let her get away with this; he knew something was up.

She glared at him. He always did this. "I'll be right back." She got up from the table and followed Dylan out into the hall. She couldn't believe he'd do this now. He always treated her like she was some broken bird. "What?"

"Why's he here?" He could have lost it, but he kept his voice down.

"We're on a date." It was as if everyday she became increasingly annoyed with him. He was always doing something wrong. He was always accusing her of something. He never took her side. He never could allow himself to believe her.

He furrowed his brow. She never went out with men unless she was after something or she had something to cover up. And he knew she had a huge secret to cover up. It was hiding right upstairs. "Does he know?"

She feigned confusion. "Does he know what?" She didn't wanna talk about it. She didn't like him bringing it up. She'd rather shove it under the rug like she did everything else in her life.

And he hated that about her. He couldn't stand her sometimes. But unfortunately she was his mother and it was his job to protect her…no one else would. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She rolled her eyes. He wasn't ever going to give up. She sighed deeply. She always had to give in. "No. He doesn't know about Sam…or Norman."

"Mom." He couldn't believe she still thought that—

"What?" She glared at him. He always treated her like she was crazy.

It pained him to see her like this—to know what she went through day by day. He also knew that he wasn't doing her any favors by making a fuss. They needed help…desperately. "Mom."

"Dylan, we're not having this conversation right now." She wasn't going to lose it tonight—not in front of Alex. "We have a guest, so be nice."

He could have broken into pieces in front of her. She needed to face the truth. Sooner or later the sheriff would find out and he'd be gone just like every other man she dated. "Mom." She wouldn't look at him. He wished that she would just understand what she put him through. He wished she would understand why he had to treat her this way. "I'm worried about you."

She looked at him with disgust. "I can take care of myself, Dylan." He was the child she never wanted. Sure she loved him now that she had him, but he was no better than everyone else in her life. She was nothing to him…so he was nothing to her. "I don't need you around screwing things up for me."

He'd had enough. He'd heard it all before. There was nothing he could say to save her. She was on her own. He loved her dearly, but he just couldn't take all the madness…it drove him insane.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hurt Locker

 _We found sanctuary in the hurt locker_

Alex appeared in the hall as Dylan left. He looked at her sadly. He'd heard every word. It's kind of hard to keep things from people when you're shouting in a quiet house. He knew she was hiding something. He couldn't be mad at her—she hadn't yet lied to him. "Who's Sam?"

His voice echoed through her thoughts, shattering what was left. She turned to face him with sorrow painted across her face—disguising the lies. She wouldn't tell him. Lying was always the best resort. She moved past him into the kitchen. "Dinner's gonna get cold."

"Norma." He followed after her. He felt he was brave enough. She was harmless. At least he thought she was harmless.

"What?" The annoyance in her voice hid the choking sound coming from her throat. She could have fallen to pieces, but she was already in pieces—she had been for a while.

He stared at her gravely. He'd never seen her this way. "Who is Sam?"

She fought back an eye roll. She didn't like giving in to people. She'd fight till the day she died. But she knew she needed him. She couldn't lose him. Not over this. "He was Norman's father."

There was something else—something shoved so deep under the surface it was almost nonexistent. That was how she preferred it. But she did a terrible job keeping it that way. He took a few steps closer to her, absorbing in her gentle sea of blue. "Norma, you can tell me anything." She didn't say anything, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was making her decision. "Why are you hiding things from me?"

Her eyes matched his. There was nothing wrong with her. There was never anything wrong with her. "I'm not—"

"I just heard you." He could feel his body tightening with rage, but he'd never lay a hand on her. He loved her. She was all he needed to live a decent life. And the thought of her hiding something from him—the fact that she couldn't trust him—killed him.

She shook her head violently. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never could have one night with a man. Someone always screwed something up. She couldn't stand it. It was all Dylan's fault. He always made up lies about their family—about her. "Dylan's crazy. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

There was obviously something very wrong with her. He knew by the tone of her voice that this was something serious. He needed to protect her…even if it was from herself. "Norma."

She continued shuffling throughout the kitchen aimlessly. She was going a little mad. She couldn't control herself. She didn't even feel like herself anymore. She didn't know who she was. And she was slowly losing a sense of where she was. The thought of someone else knowing their secret drove her insane. She couldn't take it anymore. "He makes stuff up. He's just trying to drive you away. This is what he does. He doesn't want to see me happy. He can't stand it when I'm happy."

He was afraid to go near her. He'd never see anyone act this way—and he saw a lot of things in his life as sheriff. He wasn't quite sure what to do. There wasn't anything he could say to her to calm her. But he wasn't really thinking about that right now. All he wanted was answers. "Norma, what don't I know?" He reached out and pulled her into him.

She stared into his eyes. Her world was falling apart all over again. Lying was her only option. It was an instinct of survival. She didn't trust anyone. Not even Norman—and he was a part of her. The look in Alex's eyes pained her. She wanted to be with him, but she was slowly realizing that that wasn't going to be possible. Not in her condition. But she loved him. She couldn't let him go. "Nothing. You know everything."

There was nothing Alex hated more than lying. He'd been lied to his whole life. It broke his heart when she lied to him. He'd give up everything for her. He'd do anything—say anything just to fix her. "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything." He couldn't know. If he knew…they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. Norman would never allow her to see him. She wouldn't choose between them. She couldn't.

She was slowly causing him to fall apart with her. He tried his best to stay strong around her, but she dragged him down deep. He couldn't find a way out. He tried to push through the deceit in her eyes, desperately looking for something else—something that might save them both. "Are you keeping something from me?"

She swallowed hard. She loved Norman more than anyone, and that killed her. It killed her that she couldn't allow herself to love any other man because Norman always got in the way. She couldn't even love her own son because Norman got in the way. He was the black cloud that ruled her life. She had no choice. There was no choice. "No."

He'd never love another woman the way he loved her. She was everything to him. Nothing else mattered but her. He'd die for her. "Why are you lying to me?"

Her breath was becoming short. She was suffocating within herself. She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't save herself. "I'm not."

He could swear he felt his heart snap in half. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't look at her—the woman he loved. She lied to him. She couldn't trust him. He released her from his grasp and headed towards the door.

"Alex." She followed after him. She didn't think he'd actually leave, but his hand reached for the door anyway. He couldn't leave. She needed him. "I killed him." It came out a little more urgent than expected.

"What?" She was crazy. He turned around to face her, his hand still latched to the door—it was his only escape.

She felt her warm tears quickly race down her cheeks. "I killed my husband." Her heart plummeted as he turned and slammed the door. She'd lost him. She only ever had herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hurt Locker

 _A spot of safety in the roads_

She'd never find another man like Alex. She knew that. She also knew he couldn't stay. No one would ever be able to stay with her. That was how it had to be. She was crazy. She knew that.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Norman called to her.

She turned around to face him, a sad smile on her face. It was for the best. She knew that. She watched as he descended down the steps towards her. "There's still some dinner left over…do you want anything?"

He shook his head, reaching the bottom step. "No, I'm not that hungry." She felt his eyes on her as she walked back to the kitchen. She could hear him following after her. There was no avoiding him. "He would have destroyed you." She couldn't face him. He always did this. It hurt her. She hated that this was how he was—how they were. But there wasn't anything she could do to change it. "No one will ever understand." She knew he hated it when she ignored him, but what could she say. She couldn't tell him that she'd fallen in love with the man. "Mother."

Her eyes were daggers to him. "Norman, what do you want?" She could have killed him—her own son. She couldn't ever control her anger when she got mad…she always went a little mad. Nothing ever went her way. Nothing ever stayed happy. Her life was a wet and dreary mess. She couldn't clean it up. The puddle only got bigger—deeper. She was drowning.

His eyes were an ugly shade of black. She's stared into those eyes a thousand times, and they could never save her. She was already gone. But he didn't care. He only ever cared about himself. "Why did you tell him you killed my father?"

She glared at him. "Because that's the truth, Norman." She didn't regret a thing—that was the worst part. She never regretted anything. She had no remorse. She needed help. But only Alex could help her…and he was gone.

"You know that's not the truth—you know I killed him." He nearly spat in her face. He was always defensive when it came to the issue of his father's death. Who killed Sam Bates? Nobody really knows.

But she knew. She knew exactly what happened that day. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. She couldn't deny it anymore. There was something wrong with them. Something was something very wrong with them. She stared into him, searching for a sign of life. "Norman."

"I was defending you." The tears started to well up in his eyes. This was a common look for Norman. They didn't exactly have happy days at the Bates' house. They never really had a moment of relief. They lived in constant chaos—they didn't know anything but chaos. There was no escaping it.

And she dragged Alex right into it. She always dragged innocent people in. This was how she lost people. This was how she lost her son. "Norman." He knew the truth. They all knew the truth. She couldn't shove it away anymore. It was too much. She needed to get help.

"Why are you treating me like I don't exist?" He was slowly catching on. She was afraid of what would happen if he did, so she ignored him and pushed her way into the hall to grab her keys. She needed to get out—the outside world was her only escape. "You can't run from me, Mother. We belong together."

It had been a day since he'd seen her. He was a wreck without her. Alex came home from work, the scowl still on his face. No matter what he did he couldn't take his mind off her—what she'd said. How he managed to get himself mixed up with her…he didn't know. But the worst part of it all was that he missed her. He still wanted to be with her. She confessed to murdering her husband, and he still loved her with everything he had. He plopped down on the couch and stared at the wall. It had been a long day of paperwork and convenience store robberies. He needed to relax, but he knew he wasn't going to—not with her out there alone. He wanted her more than anything. There was no avoiding it; there was no denying it. He loved her.

The sound of faint knocking shattered his daze. He sighed, getting up from the couch to peer through the window. His heart ached at the sight of her. She seemed just as sad as he was, and that killed him. He opened the door and stared at her. As sad as he was, she'd have to speak first. He deserved that much.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure what she _could_ say. She bit her lip, a feeling of regret quickly filling her. Leaving seemed to be the better option. But as she turned to go, he grabbed her. Her eyes glanced up at his. "I'm sorry," she muttered weakly.

He furrowed his brow. "For what?" He kept a firm grip on her arm. If he let go she'd leave for good. And he couldn't handle that—he couldn't bare that.

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know." She wasn't really sure why she came. Normally she would have waited for him to show up at her doorstep and apologize, but she needed him. She needed him more than anyone.

She was unpredictable. That was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her. She made his life feel more spontaneous. He needed that. He needed her. But he wasn't really one to apologize. He never was. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes never left his. Her life depended on it. "I came to tell you the truth."


	5. Chapter 5

The Hurt Locker

 _Love can be scary in the hurt locker_

It was a Sunday in the midafternoon. It was hotter than usual. The air was musty with grime. Norma was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard the front door slam shut. He was at it again.

"I want your bastard son out of my house," her husband yelled. He was always like this after work—she hated it. She hated him. She'd leave him if she had the courage, but deep down she knew she needed him. She couldn't survive on her own. "Where the hell is the remote?" She let the water run cold, her hands trembling beneath the heavy stream. There was no escape. She was powerless. She caught a glimpse of him in the doorway; an annoyed look in his eyes. "Well?"

She shut the faucet off and moved past him into the living room. They went through this nearly every day…she was getting tired of it. "It's not on the table?"

"I never would have thought to look on the table." He glared at her. "No, it's not on the fucking table, Norma." She rolled her eyes when her back was to him. He always did this to her. The littlest things could tick him off. "I'm sick and tired of this shit. When I come home I wanna relax, but I can't do that if there's no remote."

How she ended up with this life…she didn't know. She spent everyday of her life trying to figure out where she went wrong, but she never found the answer. This was her destiny. She dug in between the cushions of the couch and pulled out the remote. She turned to face him, a smug look on her face as she handed him the remote. "Well you should have checked in between the cushions." She couldn't help herself—she loved being right.

And he hated that. He grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall, choking her. "What was that?" Part of her thought maybe she deserved it…maybe she wasn't a good enough wife. But every bruise that surfaced on her body told a different story. She was a wounded warrior fighting for her life. She had no one to protect her. She was alone. She was vulnerable.

Tears fell from her eyes when she spotted Norman in the hallway. He'd never witnessed anything like this before. "Mother?" The hurt in his eyes caused her heart to break. They were falling apart.

"Norman," she called out to him weakly, her husband's hands still wrapped around her neck.

Sam looked into her eyes. "What?" She started to sob uncontrollably. She was broken, but it only angered him more. He threw her to the floor and walked away from her. He was just as broken as she was. He rubbed his hands over his face, desperately trying to disguise the worry he was feeling. On some level he still cared about her. They'd lost so much—they'd been through so much. He stared at her like she was a stranger. He didn't know her. No one knew her.

She woke up on the living room floor. She couldn't remember how she got there—what she was doing. She felt lost. A buzzing rang through her, drilling into her head. Her eyes flickered over to her husband's lifeless body lying next to her. Her heart winced at sight of the gentle pool of blood soaking the carpet. The sobbing started again, choking her. The tears drowned her. She pulled his head to her chest, clutching him tightly to her.

"It had to be done," Norman told her.

She gazed at him through cloudy tears. She never saw it coming. She placed her husband gently on the floor and went to the kitchen to call an ambulance. But it was too late—she knew that. When they arrived she told them that Sam slipped and hit his head on the coffee table…and they believed her.

After about a week later, the town started to talk about Sam's death—questioning it. She claimed he slipped and fell, but everyone knew that the poor man's head had been bashed in several times. She had to get outta there. Arizona was a bad place. She started packing two weeks after the funeral. She couldn't take the whispering…the looks. It drove her insane. She read about a place in Oregon. White Pine Bay. It was a quiet little town—the perfect escape.

Dylan helped her place their suitcases and boxes in the car. He really was a good son. He climbed in the passenger seat and stared at her. "Are you sure about this?"

She sighed and started the engine. "This is our chance to start over, so we're starting over." The open road was soothing to the family of three. They all needed a break. Their lives had been filled with constant turmoil…all because of Sam Bates. He ruined them. And now he was gone.

When they passed into Oregon, Dylan turned to his mother. She seemed so content. He hated to ruin it, but— "What happened to Sam?" He needed to know.

She glanced at him briefly. Her mood didn't falter. "What do you mean? He slipped and hit his head." That's what she had trained herself to believe. If she said it enough, it would be true.

Dylan scoffed, his eyes studying her every breath. "Norma."

She cringed, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "Don't call me Norma. I'm your mother." She hated when he acted that way like he didn't belong to her—like he wasn't a part of her. It hurt her.

He was slowly beginning to worry about her. He only saw the tip of the iceberg. He had no idea what she was capable of. "Mom."

She glared at him. "Dylan, get over it. It's done and over with." He could never know. It would kill them both. "I don't want you to ever ask me again." She was fuming. She could have ripped the steering wheel off and beat him with it. She didn't ever want to think about Sam Bates again. She was starting a new life. They needed to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hurt Locker

 _It's tender and it's raw_

"That's what happened." She stared at him gravely. "That's the truth."

Alex took a step back. It was a lot for one person to take in—it was a lot for one person to believe. He found it slightly difficult to trust her. She was unreliable. "So you don't know what happened to your husband exactly? You don't know who killed him?"

She kept her eyes trained on his, even though he wasn't looking at her. She had never told anyone the real story, not even Dylan. She was afraid of what people would think of her—what people would do to her. They'd lock her up, take her away from her sons…she'd never see them again. But Alex was different. He was her sense of normalcy. He was all she had to keep from falling apart. "No, I don't. I blacked out."

He furrowed his brow. She frightened him a little. He wasn't sure how to handle things. He wasn't sure what she needed—what she wanted. She was incomprehensible. He couldn't read her. He fell back to the arm of the chair, sighing deeply. He was in a deep hole. He couldn't see the light anymore. "Then what makes you think that you killed him?"

She wanted to run away…leave town and start over. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave. She was stuck. Everything was closing in on her. She was abandoned—left for dead. The anxiety would kill her if nothing else. Her breath was beginning to catch in her throat, suffocating her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She knew the truth. "I was the only one home." As alone as she felt, she still was attached to Alex. She needed him in order to survive. Her eyes scanned the floor for courage, but she went on without it. "I really just stopped by to tell you that I'm sorry."

He stared up at her softly. She was different from everyone. She wasn't after anything but security. That was the purest thing about her. He loved that. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." He got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Alex always helped her calm down. He was good for her. She needed him. She drove home in the rain and found Norman waiting for her at the top of the steps. "Where were you?" he shouted through the storm.

She swallowed hard. She was afraid of her own son. "I went to the store."

He scoffed, making the long journey down the steps towards her. "Don't lie to me. I know you were with him." He moved in front of her, breathing in her face. "He's using you." He wrapped his cold hands around hers. "No one's ever gonna come between us, mother. I won't let them."

She couldn't stand the sight of his eyes. They were two black pieces of coal burning through her soul. She pushed past him and trudged up the steps towards the house. It was her prison. She wasn't safe anymore. Her world was coming to an end. There was no escape. She couldn't hide anymore. Alex was her only glimpse of hope. He was the only thing that could possibly save her.

"You can't ignore me, mother," her son called after her.

She locked the door behind her, hoping to block out the beast that was her own flesh and blood. The sound of her hard breathing filled the empty house. It was a familiar sound—one that had haunted her day and night for years. She grew up with that sound. It was her closest friend. She shuffled down the steps of the basement and climbed into her rocking chair. She'd had that chair since she found out she was pregnant with Norman. It was a gift from her deceased mother. The gentle rocking soothed her as she dialed Alex's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "What's wrong?" The sound of her sobbing pained him. He wanted to save her…from everything.

She could barely breathe. She felt like she was dying. "It's Norman. I'm scared. I need you." She was losing herself. She was losing her sense of reality.

He was already out the door. "I'll be right there." He hung up and climbed into his SUV, flipping on the siren. His heart raced. He couldn't lose this woman. He loved her more than his own life. The storm had worsened by the time he reached the house. The rain was pouring down so hard, he could barely see outside. He searched the perimeter, but there was no one to be found. He sighed as he attempted to open the locked door, pulling out his phone to call Norma.

She breathed deeply, her anxiety still on high. "Are you here?"

"Yeah." He looked down towards the motel to ensure no one else was there. "I need you to unlock the door." He waited a while for her, hoping she wasn't hurt. She opened the door and moved aside to let him in. "Where's Norman?" he asked once inside.

She relocked the door and moved into the living room. "He was outside."

He followed after her, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "Well he's not out there now." The burden woven through her face killed him. "Norma, I need you to tell me what happened."

She let her eyes move to the other side of the room. She hated being there. She hated being in that house. "I'm afraid of Norman." She finally said it out loud, but it didn't relieve her. "I'm afraid of what he's gonna do to me. He's dangerous. He—" The sound of the door unlocking caught her attention. Her heart beat wildly, containing her.

Alex got up from the couch and inched towards the doorway, gun in hand. His job was to protect her…from everything. His heart sank as the door opened and Dylan appeared drenched from the rain.

"What the hell's going on?" he shouted from the door. There always something wrong with his mother. He couldn't leave her alone for five minutes. She was a walking catastrophe.

Alex let his gun fall to his side. "Your mother's worried about Norman."

Dylan furrowed his brow, his heart beating slowly. It was happening all over again. "Norman?" He watched as the man nodded. "I think there's something you need to know about Norman."


	7. Chapter 7

The Hurt Locker

 _We're filled with shock and awe_

It was the most nervous she'd ever been. She and Sam had been trying to have a baby for a whole year now, but it seemed the more they tried, the harder it became to conceive. Her hands trembled as she picked up the pregnancy test. She waited so long. She almost lost hope. Her heart stopped as she read it. It was positive. She began to cry. She'd never been this happy in her life. It was a miracle. This was going to be their miracle child. This could save their marriage.

She loved Sam more than anyone. He was good to her. He helped her out of her troubled marriage to John. He cared about her more than anyone ever had. He was special. Being married to him was like a dream. He was her savior. She loved every bit of him. And he loved her back.

She waited on the couch for an hour. He was never late from work. She started to worry that something was wrong, but the sound of the car eased her anxiety. She got up and went to the window as his car pulled up in the driveway. Her heart raced with the anticipation of telling him. He smiled at her as he walked through the door. "Hey," he whispered through a kiss.

She took his coat from him and pulled him towards the couch. "I have some big news." She couldn't hide her excitement. They'd waited for this for so long. It almost most hurt to think about it.

He laughed as they plopped down on the couch together. He glanced at their hands that had entwined together. "What is it?"

She bit her lip nervously. It was best just to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in awe. "Really?"

She nodded excitedly, wrapping her arms around him. The feeling of him holding her tightly warmed her heart. The love between them was true. There was nothing better. This baby was a chance for a better life. This baby could save them.

At three months, they were already picking out names. "What about Edward?" her husband asked.

She turned her head to gaze at him as she laughed. "Edward Bates?" She pulled the blanket tighter to her. "Sounds like the name of a serial killer."

Sam scoffed, staring up at the ceiling. "Hector?"

"No. It sounds too harsh." She ran her hand over her small bump. She loved her child. He was going to be perfect.

"Vanessa?" He rolled over onto his side, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's gonna be a boy. I can feel it." She smiled down at her belly. "How about Norman?"

Her husband stared at her plainly. "Norma and Norman?"

She smiled widely. "Yeah." She and this baby were connected. She loved her baby more than anything. Norma always wanted to be a mother. And up until now she never really felt like a mother. She never really treated Dylan like he was her child. She had a hidden resentment towards him. It wasn't his fault that what happened happened. But that didn't stop her from blaming him, even if he was only six years old.

Sam reached over and shut off the light. "Norman it is."

The next few days Norma had been having complications with her pregnancy. She couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Norman. She needed him. He wasn't even born yet, but they were a part of each other. They belonged to each other. They were supposed to be together.

She had been having terrible nightmares throughout her pregnancy, and they were all about Norman. He grew up to be murderer. He killed her. She woke up one night drenched in sweat. She'd had a dream that Norman stabbed her multiple times in the stomach…but the pain didn't go away once she woke up. She climbed out of bed and flicked on the light. Her heart sank as she glanced down at her blood soaked clothing. She'd lost a part of her that night. She cried for days. She never truly got over it.

It hurt Sam too. He was never the same after that night. Something died inside of him. He never treated Norma the same. He started beating her—abusing her. He drove her to insanity. There was no going back. Nothing could save her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hurt Locker

 _And we will be consumed…_

Alex stared at Dylan, confusion painted across his face. "What about Norman?"

The kid's eyes dropped to the floor. He hated that he always had to be the one to ruin his mother's relationships. But she wasn't stable. She was never going to be. "Just follow me." Dylan led the sheriff up the steps towards his brother's bedroom. "Look, my mom's a very special woman. She's different from most women. She needs to be protected and cared for. And I don't wanna see her get hurt."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not gonna hurt your mom. I care for her a lot. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Dylan fought back an eye roll. He'd heard it all before. People were always using his mother—taking advantage of her. It was hard for him to protect her on his own. He needed help. They needed help. "You don't even know her."

The sheriff sighed softly. He knew the kid was right. He barely knew Norma. But to him it felt like he'd known her his whole life. Like she was his destiny. "I really do love your mother."

Dylan ignored the statement. It had become so difficult to believe anyone anymore. "This is Norman's room." He nodded towards the door. The man had no idea what he was in for. It was time he found out.

Alex cocked an eyebrow, observing the kid warily. He wasn't really sure what this family was hiding. But he couldn't back out now…he was in too deep. He watched as Dylan turned the knob and opened the door revealing an empty room. Alex stepped inside, a cloud of dust suffocating him. "What is this?"

Dylan leaned against the doorframe casually. The big reveal never excited him much. "It's Norman's room."

The sheriff glared at the kid. He could feel the rage radiating off his skin. He didn't like being played. "Don't screw with me. What the hell is this?"

He'd never seen this reaction before, which only meant worse things for his mother. He wouldn't stand for anyone hurting her. She had already been through enough. "It's Norman's room!"

Alex felt his heart begin to break. He'd seen the signs, but a part of him still chose to live in denial with her. He threw the kid up against the wall. But he was only fighting himself. "You think I won't put a bullet through your head. I'm—"

"Norman doesn't exist!" The sound of his voice rang through the still musty air. His eyes connected with the sheriff's. He could see the heartache in his eyes. He knew he believed him, but—

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?" Alex pulled away from him. His voice shook with every step he took. The whole world was coming to an end. Or maybe it already had and this was purgatory. This was hell. "What do you mean he doesn't exist?" If he kept asking, he could prolong the effects of his denial.

Dylan slid down the wall till he hit the floor. The walls of the house were his only stability. "There's something wrong with her. She's not herself sometimes. She used to have these blackouts. But now it's like a constant battle between them."

Alex turned around to face him. "Between who?"

Dylan shrugged, glancing about the walls of the room. "Them. Norma and… Norman. It used to be just little things here and there. I never really understood growing up. Norman was the brother I never had, but always lived with. She believed he was real. She believed that he had lived—that she had raised him. Even though she'd lost him, he was still somehow a part of her. They were attached—linked. There was a cord that was never truly disconnected. One day she just woke up and it was as if the miscarriage had never happened. I guess she loved him so much…she just couldn't let him go." He paused to the catch the sheriff's reaction. But the man stood motionless in the center of the room. There was nothing for him to say. He knew the truth now. "She killed her husband."

Alex stepped back into reality. "I know." He made the journey over to the wall and took a seat beside the kid. "She told me all that."

Dylan stared at the man. "Oh." He was surprised he hadn't gone running for the hills or, better yet, arrested her on the spot.

Alex studied the kid. He knew he'd probably suffered a lot in his life. He knew that Dylan took care of his mother…because he felt he had to. That was how it was. "We'll get her some help. I promise. I'm not leaving her. I'm gonna help you guys." His heart warmed at the kid's appreciative smile. "All right. We better go check on your mother." He stood up and held out a hand to help him up.

Norma was still on the couch when they returned downstairs. She peered at them through the corner her eye. No one was ever safe with her. She caused the ones she loved a great deal of trouble. Trouble they didn't deserve. There was no way for her to keep her family safe. Norman was a monster that would always find her. She couldn't run from him. He was a part of her.

Alex approached her, gently rubbing her back. "Are you feeling better?"

She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't risk the betrayal. She couldn't risk more lives…not for love. It simply wasn't worth it. She gave in. There was nothing else she could do. They were all doomed in the end. There was no denying it anymore. This was their destiny. It had to be fulfilled. She sat completely still, desperately trying not to cherish the warmth of his touch. She had her eyes trained on the wall across from her. It was the only thing that could keep her from breaking. "Norman's back."


End file.
